


Ollivanders

by MechaRiley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Magic, Ollivanders Wand Shop (Harry Potter), wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechaRiley/pseuds/MechaRiley
Summary: This was a very short post I did for something in my Harry Potter group on Facebook.It is supposed to be about my first visit to Ollivander's Wand Shop.





	Ollivanders

I slowly opened the door to the famous Wand Shop and slipped in quickly. I was nervous yet so excited to finally get my very own magic wand. Before entering the shop my parents had told me that the wand chooses the witch or wizard. I wasn't sure if I agreed because it had seemed like such an odd thing. I took a deep breathe and betrayed in the smell of sandalwood and oak. Strolling up to the counter, I looked around. There were shelves upon shelves that lined the back of the store. They were full of so many wands that were just waiting for an owner to take them home. I didn't see Mr. Ollivander at first so I rang a little bell that sat upon the top of the counter. Just had my hand was about to hit the bell, an elderly man popped out from behind a wand shelf.   
"Ah, first time purchasing a wand?" He asked as he sauntered my way. I nodded my head quickly. 

"I didn't mean to frighten you" he chuckled.   
"Well, which is your wand arm?" Mr. Ollivander said while rummaging in a drawer for something. 

I extended my right arm as he bustled from behind the counter. With a wave of his wand, the measuring tape was against my arm taking measurements. Once it had stopped, he jotted over to a shelf and pulled down a dusty box with his wand.   
Mr. Ollivander removed the top and gently grabbed the wand from within. I took it as he handed it to me. I gave it a small wave and immediately I felt this pleasantly warm sensation start at my finger tips and extend to my shoulder. 

Mr. Ollivander smiled "First time does the trick!" 

He took the wand back from me and placed it in the box and asked for payment. I handed over 7 galleons and received my wand. 

As I left the shop, I finally understood what my parents meant. The wand really did choose me. The moment it touched my hand, I just knew and so did the wand.


End file.
